Pauvre Angeal
by Drisana Curtis
Summary: On a tous déjà plaint Angeal de devoir traîner avec lui deux boulets atrophiés des sentiments et de devoir les séparer dès que l'envie de se taper dessus devenait insoutenable pour eux. Oui, parce qu'on a tous plaint ce pauvre Angeal. Et parce qu'on ne sait pas à quel point son calvaire a été de taille. Transformé en recueil d'OS.
1. Opération Discrétion

Warning!: OOC. OOC total, même. Infiniment désolée.

Warning 2!: C'est un titanesque délire. Du grand n'importe quoi. Un capharnaüm de conneries. Un tas de non-sens. Parce que ma connerie est son seul maître. Moi j'y suis pour rien.

Disclaimer: Rien à moi, tout à Square.. Avouez que vous aussi, ça vous énerve.

Note: Hello! Voilà un petit OS que j'ai écrit pour ma Baka27, parce que je sais qu'elle adore ça. :')

Bref, après tout ça, bonne lecture! :)

* * *

_**Opération discrétion**_

Midgar, 23 heures 35

En errant dans les rues presque désertes de Midgar, Sephiroth et Genesis avançaient en regardant leurs pieds, et Angeal bénissait tous les dieux et déesses qu'il connaissait pour lui épargner une énième dispute entre ses deux compères. Les deux SOLDATS avaient été en effet assez calmés par le Directeur Lazard qui les avait menacés de corvée de plonge s'il n'y avait ne serait-ce qu'une seule anicroche dans cette mission.

Il était vrai que malgré la notoriété et la puissance de ces deux-là et le respect que chacun leur devait, leurs disputes incessantes avaient le don d'agacer toute la base, sauf les Cadets qui bavaient d'envie en les regardant se battre à mains nues dans les couloirs. Le Directeur avait alors pris des mesures drastiques, qui fonctionnaient d'après lui dans tous les cas; les menaces de corvées ménagères.

Genesis et Sephiroth avaient frissonné en entendant ce qui les attendait s'ils en venaient à toucher à un seul des cheveux de l'autre dans un but non-amical, et avaient d'un commun accord tacite décidé de tout simplement s'ignorer.

Angeal parcourait donc les rues de Midgar en cherchant le soi-disant gros monstre qui menaçait les habitants, ses deux amis sur ses talons.

-Vous pourriez m'aider, au moins, hasarda-t-il en se retournant vers eux.

-Tu te débrouilles très bien tout seul, assura Genesis alors que Sephiroth haussait les épaules, visiblement d'accord avec son rival.

-Pourquoi quand un miracle se produit et que vous êtes tous les deux d'accord, il faut que ce soit toujours contre moi? Demanda Angeal en croisant les bras sur son torse

Sephiroth haussa les épaules une fois de plus et Genesis ne répondit pas, trop occupé à shooter dans un pauvre petit caillou qui n'avait rien demandé. La petite pierre roula jusqu'aux pieds de Sephiroth et Genesis lui lança un regard significatif.

-Quoi? Lança l'argenté en le dévisageant.

-Ben, renvoie-la-moi! Répondit Genesis en désignant le caillou.

Pour toute réponse, Sephiroth leva un sourcil, puis l'autre, puis se détourna du roux dont, décidément, la santé mentale l'inquiétait.

-Bon, quoi qu'il en soit, soupira Angeal en se massant les paupières.

Il avait la sale impression que la menace du Directeur n'allait plus les retenir très longtemps.

-La nuit est tombée depuis un bout de temps déjà, et il faudrait penser à dormir, finit-il.

-Je ne suis pas fatigué, répliqua Sephiroth.

-Eh ben nous, si, alors on va dormir, trancha Genesis avec un regard méprisant à l'argenté.

-Bon, alors, on rentre à la Tour, tempéra Angeal.

-Ah non! Fit Genesis.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as, encore? Commença à s'énerver Sephiroth.

-Si on rentre, ça voudra dire qu'on a échoué dans notre mission.

-Pour ce que t'a fait pour la remplir, la mission...

-Parce que t'as été utile, toi? S'énerva Genesis.

-Hé, calmez-vous, là, c'est bon... T'as une autre solution, Genesis? Demanda Angeal, que la perspective de rentrer les mains vides n'enchantait finalement pas beaucoup non plus.

Genesis haussa les épaules.

-On campe ici, dit-il simplement.

Sephiroth leva les yeux au ciel.

-On ne va quand même pas camper au beau milieu de Midgar?

-Et pourquoi pas? Insista Genesis, les poings sur les hanches. On est en mission, on doit être discrets.

-A trois dans une tente au milieu de la place, je la sens bien, là, la discrétion, répliqua Sephiroth.

-Ma discrétion, elle t'emmerde, d'accord?

-Genesis, tu te calmes, maintenant, hein, n'oubliez pas la plonge, intervint Angeal avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et que la bombe à retardement ne soit définitivement déclenchée. De toute façon, on n'a pas de tente.

-On n'a qu'à allez en chercher une discret à la Tour, enchaina Genesis.

-A ce point-là, on peut aussi bien allez y dormir discret, cingla Sephiroth.

Genesis se planta face à son rival et darda sur lui un regard glacial.

-Tu as une meilleure idée, peut-être?

Sephiroth haussa les épaules.

-On finit la mission, peut-être?

-Mais Angeal et moi, on n'est fatigués, rappela le roux, agressif.

Angeal commençait à se maudire d'avoir abordé la question du repos.

-On n'a qu'à se trouver un hôtel, soupira Sephiroth.

-Hé, c'est pas toi qui le paye, l'hôtel, intervint finalement Angeal.

-Ah, tu vois! Triompha Genesis en pointant Angeal du doigt comme s'il était l'évidence même. Il faut camper, ça coûte rien!

-Camper dans Midgar, au matin, ça nous coûtera notre réputation, grommela Sephiroth.

-Tu vois toujours le côté négatif des choses! S'énerva Genesis.

-La plonge, les gars, la plonge, dit Angeal en leur lançant un regard significatif.

Mais les deux hommes n'en avaient plus rien à faire, de la corvée qui les attendait, et préféraient de loin se prendre la tête à leur guise.

-Bon, d'accord! Se mit à crier Angeal pour couvrir les cris de ses deux boulets d'amis qui commençaient à dangereusement monter dans les aigus. On va aller à l'hôtel!

-C'est pas moi qui paye, répondit Sephiroth.

-Quoi?! S'étonna directement Genesis. Mais t'es pété de fric!

-Ouais, mais je compte pas le dépenser pour ton petit confort, tu vois, railla l'argenté.

Et la dispute reprit de plus belle.

-C'est bon! Cria de nouveau Angeal. Je paierai, mais arrêtez de vous taper dessus, s'il vous plait.

Au moment où il finissait sa phrase, et où ses deux amis se mirent à le dévisager comme si un troisième œil lui était soudainement apparu au milieu du front, un fracas épouvantable retentit derrière eux. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il identifia l'espèce de monstre bizarre qu'ils étaient censés abattre. Un cri retentit derrière lui:

-Il est pour moi!

Et aussitôt:

-Tu rêves, ou quoi?!

Inévitablement, ses deux am-... Non, pas amis, connaissances, plutôt. Donc, ses deux connaissances se jetèrent sur le monstre pourtant pas mal imposant et en firent de la charpie en quelques minutes.

-J'avais dit qu'il était pour moi! S'énerva Genesis en faisant disparaitre sa Rapière.

-Et moi, j'avais répondu que tu rêvais, répondit Sephiroth en revenant calmement vers Angeal qui se massait les temps, dépité.

-De toute façon, c'est moi qui l'ai achevé.

-Je ne crois pas, non...

-Bon, STOP, maintenant! S'énerva franchement Angeal, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

Ses deux amis se stoppèrent immédiatement en le dévisageant.

-Je propose de dresser le camp, dit Genesis pour changer de sujet.

-Pourquoi tu veux toujours camper? S'exaspéra Sephiroth en levant les yeux au ciel. La mission est accomplie, je te rappelle, on peut aller dormir tranquillement dans la Tour.

-Tranquillement, ça reste à prouver, répondit Genesis. Je te rappelle que nos têtes sont mises à prix, et qu'on a un peu bafoué les conditions de notre tranquillité...

Après un regard lourd de sens échangé entre les deux menacés de corvée, Sephiroth et Genesis se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Angeal.

-Angeal... commença Genesis d'une voix doucereuse.

-Tu ne diras rien à Lazard, n'est-ce pas? Continua Sephiroth avec un faux air suppliant.

Angeal ferma les yeux et poussa un long soupir. C'était exactement ce qu'il disait; à chaque fois qu'ils étaient capables de s'entendre, c'était forcément mauvais pour lui.

* * *

**Je suis infiniment désolée auprès de ceux qui idéalisaient ces trois-là. Je m'en veux. Mais le pire, c'est que mon cerveau (le traître!) s'est proposé tout seul d'en faire un recueil d'OS si vous aimez. Et qu'il est en train de réfléchir sérieusement à la proposition.**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais, j'assume.. à peu près.**

**A la prochaine! :)**


	2. À boire, c'est à boire qu'il nous faut!

Warning!: OOC. OOC total, même. Infiniment désolée.

Warning 2!: C'est un titanesque délire. Du grand n'importe quoi. Un capharnaüm de conneries. Un tas de non-sens. Parce que ma connerie est son seul maître. Moi j'y suis pour rien.

Note: Bon, dans ma tête, je m'étais dit: ''À trois reviews positives, j'en fais un recueil.'' J'ai atteint les trois reviews sur l'OS, donc, voilà. J'espère que ça continuera à vous plaire et puis, voilà le deuxième OS de ce recueil sur nos trois héros préférés. Bonne lecture!

* * *

_**A boire, c'est à boire qu'il nous faut!**_

-Ah, enfin en perm', soupira Genesis en laissant son dos heurter le dossier de son fauteuil et en posant ses pieds sur le bureau.

Il eut un long silence durant lequel Genesis dévisagea ses deux inséparables amis.

-Bon. On fait quoi? Finit-il par demander.

-Pourquoi tu voudrais soudainement faire quelque chose? Demanda Sephiroth en s'asseyant.

Genesis haussa les épaules.

-Je sais pas, d'habitude, à chaque fois qu'on a une permission, on n'en fout pas une, alors je me suis dit qu'on pourrait faire autre chose, cette fois.

Angeal resta silencieux, attendant de voir ce qu'ils étaient encore capables de trouver comme connerie.

-Je suis d'accord, dit seulement Sephiroth.

Trois mots, ou presque, et Angeal sut que c'en était fini.

-On n'a qu'à aller boire un verre! Trancha alors Genesis en se levant d'un bond.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit? Angeal soupira d'avance et se massa les tempes.

-Moi je suis d'accord, dit Sephiroth. Angeal?

Angeal ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Genesis fut plus rapide que lui:

-Alors c'est dit! Allons dans un café.

Et sur ce, le roux se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la porte, suivi de Sephiroth. Avant que le mentor de Zack n'ait pu omettre une seule objection, les deux SOLDATS avaient disparu dans le couloir. Il fut tenté tout d'abord de les laisser partir seuls, et de les laisser se débrouiller quand leurs engueulades leur vaudrait des ennuis, comme d'habitude, mais sa raison le fit quand même changer d'avis; ses deux amis avaient une réputation à tenir. Vacillante parfois, mais réputation tout de même. Il courut donc à leur suite et lorsqu'il les rattrapa, Genesis s'exclama sur un faux ton surpris:

-Tiens, Angeal! Tu viens aussi finalement?

-Qui sait ce que vous pourriez faire comme conneries et jusqu'où elles vous emmèneraient si je n'étais pas là? S'expliqua seulement Angeal.

Genesis jeta un regard à Sephiroth qui haussa seulement les épaules. Angeal était parfois étrange.

* * *

-Angeal! Je t'assure qu'on n'a pas fait exprès!

-C'est vrai, c'était à cause de ce Turk, là!

-Il n'avait qu'à ne pas dire que notre besoin de nous taper dessus cachait un besoin de se toucher tout le temps!

-Après, on n'y peux rien si on l'a mal pris...

-Tu l'aurais bien pris, toi, franchement?

-Ne me mêlez pas à tout ça. Vous vous expliquerez devant Lazard.

-Non! Angeal, fais pas ça!

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

Angeal manquait de se frapper le front sur la table à laquelle il était attablé avec Sephiroth et Genesis à chaque fois qu'un des deux prononçait une phrase.

-Je te dis que c'est à ce moment-là que je t'ai frappé, et que t'es tombé, soutenait Genesis.

Et Sephiroth qui secouait la tête:

-Je ne me souviens pas de ça. Et puis regarde-toi, tu crois vraiment que tu serais capable de me faire tomber?

Et Genesis qui saisissait la perche lancée:

-On n'a qu'à essayer, comme ça tu verras que j'ai raison!

Et Angeal qui tempérait:

-Restez assis. On vous regarde déjà assez comme ça.

-On n'y peut rien si on est canons.

Et durant des heures, la conversation suivit le même plan. Aux alentours de dix heures, cependant, un élément perturbateur vint ajouter son grain de sel dans les disputes incessantes des deux premières classes. Cet élément avait un nom. Il s'appelait Reno.

-Hey... La place est prise?

Alors qu'Angeal allait prendre la parole et remballer le roux qui semblait déjà bien imbibé, Genesis avait déjà fait une connerie.

-Oh, un roux! Assieds-toi, mon pote!

BOUM!

Angeal avait littéralement laissé son front faire enfin connaissance avec le bois de la table.

-J'crois qu'Angeal est bourré... entendit-il Sephiroth murmurer à son compagnon d'arme.

-Non j'suis pas bourré! S'énerva-t-il en redressant brusquement la tête, les yeux furieux. J'ai bu que de la grenadine, abruti!

Genesis échangea un regard avec Reno, qui s'était approprié le verre de Sephiroth, et ils se mirent à pouffer derrière leurs mains.

L'argenté darda un regard méprisant au roux et lui colla une claque qui fit partir le corps entier de Genesis en avant. La respiration coupée à cause de son torse qui avait violemment heurté le bord de la table, le roux s'accrocha à l'épaule de Sephiroth qui se moquait de lui en le regardant haleter et lui envoya son poing dans la pommette.

-Tu rigoles moins, tout de suite, hein? Se moqua Genesis, une main sur son torse.

Angeal se leva sous les hurlements de rire de l'autre abruti de Turk qui roulait sous la table, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Sephiroth se redressait et choppait Genesis à la gorge. Le brun tenta de les séparer, mais l'argenté ne voulait pas lâcher prise et le roux s'amusait bien à lacérer les mains de Sephiroth avec ses ongles.

Pendant ce temps, un peu calmé, Reno se releva, arrêta de rire et lança d'un ton professionnel:

-En fait, vous vous battez tout le temps parce que vous avez trop envie de vous toucher.

Sephiroth lâcha immédiatement Genesis qui regarda l'autre roux avec mépris, toute trace de compassion pour sa couleur de cheveux envolée.

Angeal essaya de calmer le jeu en adressant un regard d'avertissement au Turk qui apparemment ne connaissait pas le danger qui le guettait et regardait les deux SOLDATS en hochant la tête d'un air convaincu.

Il essaya de prévenir le roux avec de grands signes de la main, mais c'était trop tard, Masamune et la Rapière avaient déjà été dégainées.

* * *

-Angeal, dis rien à Lazard, pitié!

-C'était qu'un petit Turk de rien du tout!

-Oui, eh ben vous l'avez envoyé dans le coma, et vous avez détruit un bar!

-C'était qu'un petit bar de rien du tout!

-Sephiroth, tais-toi.

-D'accord...

-Putain, comment t'as fait?!

-Genesis, tais-toi.

-D'accord...

* * *

Et voilà le deuxième OS de ce recueil! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus, et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis! :)

A la prochaine! :)


	3. Babysitters animaliers

Warning!: OOC. OOC total, même. Infiniment désolée.

Warning 2!: C'est un titanesque délire. Du grand n'importe quoi. Un capharnaüm de conneries. Un tas de non-sens. Parce que ma connerie est son seul maître. Moi j'y suis pour rien.

Disclaimer: Rien à moi, tout à Square.. Avouez que vous aussi, ça vous énerve.

Note: Hey! Voilà le troisième OS de ce recueil, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents! Bonne lecture :)

* * *

_**Babysitters animaliers**_

-ANGEAL! T'ES OÙ?!

Et voilà, ça y était. Angeal soupira. Quand il ne devait pas s'occuper de Genesis et de Sephiroth, c'était Zack qui ponçait ses nerfs.

Il comptait à présent son temps de répit en secondes.

Trois.

Deux.

Un.

La porte du bureau claqua violemment.

-Ah, Angeal tu es là!

Zack, avec son air de chiot, s'approcha de son mentor avec un grand sourire.

-Angeal, je voulais juste te dire que t'es vraiment le meilleur mentor au monde, j'aurais jamais pu rêver mieux, et...

-C'est non, coupa Angeal avec un soupir.

-Mais tu sais même pas ce que je voulais te demander! S'exclama le plus jeune, outré. Tu peux au moins m'écouter, Geal'!

Le grand brun soupira et posa son front sur la surface de bois polie de son bureau.

-Vas-y, dis toujours...

-Hum, Cissnei m'a demandé de garder son chat demain... J'ai accepté, mais le seul problème, c'est que...

-Tu pars en mission demain, termina Angeal. Tu ne sais donc pas tenir tes responsabilités? Je ne peux pas te désaffecter de cette mission, je suis désolé.

-C'est pas ça! Dit Zack en secouant les bras en signe de dénégation. Je me demandais juste si tu pouvais pas le garder juste demain! Elle est en vacances pour encore une semaine, je l'ai gardé jusque là, mais...

-C'est hors de question. Confie-le à quelqu'un d'autre, je suis militaire, pas vétérinaire.

-Même si ça rime! S'amusa Zack.

Il déchanta très vite face au regard noir de son mentor.

-Hum... Geal'...

Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, et aborda son air de chiot battu.

-S'il te plait... Si tu dis non, le pauvre Mister Kitty se retrouvera avec Reno...

-Mister Kitty?

Angeal haussa un sourcil.

-Avec Reno, Angeal, Reno! Il va se faire transformer en tapis persan!

-Parce que c'est un persan en plus? Ça perd ses poils, ces bêtes-là, fit Angeal avec une grimace de dégoût.

-C'était une expression, Angeal, répondit Zack, les poings sur les hanches et une moue désapprobatrice au visage. Reno va le dépecer vivant! Tu le connais! Tu ne peux pas être inhumain au point de laisser une pauvre petite bête entre les mains de Reno...

Angeal soupira. Tant que Zack n'utilisait pas son regard de chiot triste, il pouvait résister.

-Angeal, s'il te plait... Aie pitié d'un pauvre petit chat... Il est si gentil, et il a si peur de tomber aux mains du méchant Reno...

Échec de la mission.

-Arrête de faire cette tête! S'énerva Angeal. Je vais le faire. Amène-le-moi ce soir, je vais voir si Genesis et Sephiroth savent venir m'aider.

-Oh merci, Angeal, merci! Tu me sauves la vie! Cria Zack en sautillant et en sautant au cou de son mentor par dessus le bureau. T'es un vrai pote!

Et il disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

Oh, si seulement Angeal avait su dans quoi il s'était embarqué...

* * *

-Quand est-ce que Zack doit arriver avec ce truc?

-C'est un chat, Genesis, un chat, pas un truc. Et il arrive dans quelques minutes, j'imagine.

-Ouais, un chat, c'est ça. Bon, bah bonne chance.

Angeal soupira. Genesis, au bout du fil, était sacrément butté.

-Je te rappelle que tu passes la nuit chez moi, Gen', et que tu as promis de m'aider.

-Seulement si tu m'aides pour battre Sephiroth au combat!

-Je t'ai dit que je le ferai. Alors tu viens.

-Pfff. Je viendrai, j'ai promis.

-Bon, alors à tout à l'heure.

Angeal raccrocha.

-Alors comme ça, tu lui as promis que tu l'aiderais à me battre, hein?

-Ne commence pas, Seph. C'était ça ou il restait chez lui, répondit Angeal en se tournant vers l'argenté, assis dans son canapé.

Le dit argenté haussa les sourcils.

-Et alors? Ce serait mieux s'il ne venait pas.

-Je ne sais pas comment est ce chat. Je préfère prendre des précautions.

-Hé, c'est un chat, pas un terroriste, répondit Sephiroth en lançant à Angeal un regard significatif. Tu t'en veux tellement d'avoir cédé à Zack que tu te mets à stresser pour rien.

Angeal balaya la remarque du Général d'un mouvement de la main alors que la sonnette retentissait dans l'appartement.

-Voilà la bête, souffla Sephiroth pour s'amuser du stress de son ami.

Il ne récolta qu'un regard noir avant qu'Angeal n'aille ouvrir sa porte à un Zack invisible derrière une montagne de carton. Il le débarrassa un peu et à deux, ils larguèrent leur cargaison dans le salon, aux pieds de Sephiroth.

-Oh, salut, Seph'! Fit Zack quand il le vit.

-Pour toi c'est Général Sephiroth, Soldat, répondit celui-ci d'un ton polaire.

-Toujours aussi chaleureux, grommela le chiot entre ses dents. Bon, Angeal!

Il se mit à désigner chaque objet dans les cartons:

-Ça, c'est sa litière, ça, c'est la brosse pour le brosser demain matin à huit heures, là ce sont ses croquettes à lui donner au matin juste après l'avoir brossé, et au soir à 19 heures après sa séance télé. Attention, mettez-lui un bon film en noir et blanc, il adore ça. Si tu n'en a pas, Angeal, je t'ai apporté le Quai des Brumes, on ne sait jamais. Ici ce sont ses jouets, il a une préférence pour la petite souris violette qui avance toute seule, mais la balle rouge avec la clochette peut lui aller aussi. Là, c'est sa bouteille de lait préféré, il ne supporte pas l'eau. Voilà, je crois que j'ai tout dit...

-Et où est le chat en question? Demanda Sephiroth.

Zack pointa une caisse en plastique bleu, la dernière.

-Il dort dans sa caisse pour le moment. Bon, je vous laisse, amusez-vous bien!

Un long silence suivit sa disparition.

-Je vois que ton élève a très bien compris le principe de fuite, tu l'as bien formé, se moqua Sephiroth.

-Tais-toi. Sincèrement, tais-toi, soupira Angeal. Il dort, et j'aimerais que ça reste ainsi jusqu'à l'arrivée de Genesis, si ce n'est pas possible de le garder ainsi jusqu'à demain soir...

-Comme tu veux!

Sephiroth attrapa la télécommande et se mit à zapper distraitement. Angeal, de son côté, se mit à arranger les affaires de ''Mister Kitty'' dans son appartement tout en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la sonnette retentit à nouveau.

-C'est Genesis, dit Angeal en se levant du canapé.  
-Adieu calme et sérénité! S'exclama Sephiroth avec un air théâtral.

Angeal secoua la tête et alla ouvrir à son ami d'enfance.

-Alors, s'exclama celui-ci en débarquant dans le salon. Où est le monstrueux chat?

-Il dort dans sa caisse, et crie encore une fois comme ça et tu...

-Trop tard, coupa Sephiroth. La bête s'est éveillée.

En effet, le petit clapet qui fermait la caisse de Mister Kitty avait claqué, et le dit Mister Kitty s'étirait langoureusement en enfonçant ses griffes dans la moquette, toutes dents sorties.

Les trois SOLDATS se regardèrent longuement, tentant de savoir lequel d'entre eux allait tenter une manœuvre de premier contact. Finalement, Angeal se décida. Il adopta la position typique de l'homme qui essaye d'attirer un animal à lui; il s'accroupit et tendit une main en avant.

-Petit-petit... Allez, viens voir par ici...Mister Kitty...

Mais le chat au pelage tout noir lui jeta un regard méprisant et se carapata sous le canapé, faisant sursauter Sephiroth.

-Il est sous moi, là? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, Seph', il est sous le canapé.

-Je sens que ça va être long, demain, soupira l'argenté en se suspendant tête en bas pour essayer de récupérer le chat noir, mais il se releva aussitôt en retenant de justesse un cri de terreur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Demanda Angeal alors que Genesis essayait de ne pas rire devant l'image de son ami, ses cheveux argentés dans tous les sens et les yeux écarquillés.

-Il a voulu me rendre aveugle, répondit le Général. T'avais raison, Angeal, c'est un terroriste.

-Tu as dit ça? S'indigna Genesis.

-Non, je ne l'ai pas dit! répondit Angeal.

-Tu l'as pensé! Accusa le roux.

-Oh, Gaïa, soupira le brun. Il est tard, nous devrions dormir.

-Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce truc se réveille maintenant? Demanda Sephiroth avec une moue dégoûtée.

-Un chat, Seph, pas un truc, un chat, réprimanda Angeal. Laissons-lui le salon. Venez.

Pour l'occasion, Angeal avait trainé deux matelas supplémentaires dans sa petite chambre d'appartement, ne pouvant pas laisser dormir ses amis dans le salon avec le chat.

Une fois chacun bien installé dans son lit, Angeal éteignit les lampes.

-Bonne nuit, les gars.

-Bonne nuit.

-C'est ça, priez pour que la bête à poils ne nous cassent pas les pieds.

-Sois pas défaitiste, Genesis.

Mais le roux ne croyait pas si bien dire. Après quelques minutes seulement de silence, un miaulement brisa la quiétude de la chambre à travers la porte. Puis un autre. Et encore un, de plus en plus insistants.

-Retenez-moi ou j'me fais un manteau en poils de furet.

-C'est un chat, Genesis, un chat, pas un furet.

-On s'en fout.

-Il a raison.

-Et comme d'habitude, c'est contre moi.

-Sois pas triste Angeal, tu gâches le moment de gloire de Genesis.

-Plait-il?

-Fermez-la. Laissez le chat miauler et dormez.

Il en fut fait selon les vœux d'Angeal. Cependant, le lendemain matin, Genesis et lui furent réveillés bien brusquement par un hurlement perçant et un miaulement furieux.

-Cette saloperie s'est fait un putain de nid dans mes cheveux! Cria Sephiroth en secouant la bestiole sous le nez d'un Angeal pas bien réveillé avant de la jeter par terre.

-Seph, ton langage, réprimanda Angeal.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?! S'exclama Genesis, la cuisse marquée des griffes de la bête en furie qui était passée en trombe se réfugier sous le lit d'Angeal. Comment ce furet a fait pour rentrer?!

-Un chat, Gen, pas un furet, un chat. Ça ne peut pas être si grave, non? Enchaina le brun en regardant le Général.

-Regarde mes cheveux! Insista Sephiroth, debout sur son matelas, avec un Genesis qui se roulait de rire à ses pieds.

-Ah, quand même, soupira le brun qui dans la brusquerie de son réveil s'était emmêlé dans ses couvertures.

Les cheveux de Sephiroth ressemblaient réellement à un nid d'oiseaux. Des nœuds énormes parsemaient la chevelure du Général et dans la bataille, Mister Kitty en avait mis KO apparemment plus d'un. De longs cheveux d'argent reposaient en paix sur l'oreiller de Sephiroth, arrachés.

Genesis se remit difficilement de sa crise de rire.

-Comment t'as fait pour ne pas te réveiller? S'étouffa-t-il.

-J'en sais rien!

-Quoi qu'il en soit, il est huit heures. Faut le brosser, dit Angeal.

Les yeux de Sephiroth se mirent à briller de vengeance.

-Je vais m'en charger...

-Euuuh, Seph? Intervint Genesis. C'est ses poils qu'il faut retirer, pas sa peau, d'accord?

-Crois-moi que des poils, il n'en aura plus...

Et avant que quiconque ait pu bouger, Sephiroth avait attrapé Mister Kitty par la peau du cou et était sorti de la chambre.

* * *

-Seph, comment t'as pu faire un truc pareil?

-Angeal, t'as vu ce qu'il m'a fait?!

-Je suis assez d'accord avec lui...

Il était neuf heures, et les trois SOLDATS regardaient d'un air las un Mister Kitty totalement imberbe manger ses croquettes après être passé par la case ''toilettage made in Sephiroth''.

-L'avantage, c'est que Cissnei ne sera plus obligée de se lever tôt pour le brosser...

-Le brosser?! S'étouffa Angeal. Le brosser?! Mais regarde-le! Il n'y a plus rien à brosser! Plus un seul poil!

-Calme-toi, Geal, c'est pas si grave, tenta de tempérer Sephiroth.

-PAS SI GRAVE?! Tu te fous de moi?!

Soudain, Angeal parut sur le point de fondre en larmes, et cela fit partir ses deux amis dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

-Angeal, les poils, ça repousse!

-Pas en une journée!

-Cissnei ne va pas te tuer pour ça, tu sais, s'amusa le roux.

-Je sais, grogna le brun.

Après l'incident, Mister Kitty passa la journée à jouer avec ses jouets et à dormir, sous l'œil attentif d'Angeal, méprisant de Genesis et carrément haineux de Sephiroth.

-Quand on parlait de terroriste... souffla justement l'argenté quand le chat, par ses jeux, fit tomber un cadre.

-Il joue. C'est normal, il est encore jeune, raisonna Angeal.

-Et s'il continue comme ça, il aura pas le temps d'être vieux, grogna-t-il.

Angeal secoua seulement la tête, et la journée suivit son cours.

Le soir venu, Mister Kitty s'installa d'un air impérieux sur le canapé devant la télé.

-Il se croit chez lui, ou quoi?! S'énerva Sephiroth. Sale bête!

-Laisse-le, c'est qu'un chat, Seph!

-Arrête de prendre sa défense tout le temps, Angeal! Genesis, fais quelque chose!

-Ouais, t'as raison. J'vais brancher le lecteur DVD.

-Pas quelque chose comme ça!

-C'est pourtant ce que je vais faire. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas vu le Quai des Brumes.

Le film commença.

-Courage, les gars, plus que quelques heures, rassura Angeal.

-Ouais, si on ne tue pas ce truc avant...

-Un chat, Genesis, pas un truc, un chat!

-C'est pareil!

Le film suivit son cours. Entassés sur la droite du canapé, laissant par conséquent toute la gauche à l'animal chauve, les trois SOLDATS regardaient Mister Kitty suivre Jean Gabin à l'écran avec un air tout à fait intéressé.

Quand enfin le générique défila, Angeal lui servit sa gamelle de croquette.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on balance comme excuse à Zack pour l'état du chat? Demanda Angeal.

-Tout simplement que Seph est un putain de psychopathe aux cheveux sacrés, et qu'il ne faut pas violer ce qui est sacré, déclama Genesis d'un air tout à fait sérieux.

Le dit psychopathe aux cheveux sacrés décolla l'arrière du crâne roux d'une gifle bien sentie.

-Commencez pas, on a dit qu'on unissait nos forces contre ce truc! S'exclama Angeal.

-Un chat, Angeal, pas un truc, un chat, répondit narquoisement Genesis.

-On n'a qu'à dire à Zack qu'il avait des puces, alors on appelé le vétérinaire, et il nous a dit de le raser, dit posément Sephiroth.

Angeal et Genesis le dévisagèrent un long moment.

-Quoi?

-C'est que t'es intelligent, parfois! S'émerveilla le roux.

La gifle bien sentie à l'arrière du crâne, le retour.

-Arrête de faire ça! S'énerva Genesis.

-Je fais ce que je veux!

-Taisez-vous! S'exaspéra Angeal. On dira ça à Zack. Il ne devrait plus tarder.

-Je peux le faire? Demanda Genesis, sourire sadique scotché au visage.

Angeal soupira.

-Oui, tu peux le faire...

Genesis poussa un cri de joie et sauta sur le chat avant de l'enfermer dans sa caisse avec un rire machiavélique.

-Content? Demanda Angeal.

-Très content, approuva le roux.

Les trois SOLDATS réunirent les affaires de Mister Kitty dans les caisses sous les miaulements furieux de celui-ci pour qu'on le laisse sortir.

Quand enfin, Zack sonna à la porte, ils lui fourrèrent tout dans les bras, lui expliquèrent vaguement pourquoi Mister Kitty s'était découvert un goût prononcé pour l'exhibitionnisme et refermèrent violemment la porte sur lui.

De concert, ils soupirèrent de soulagement avant d'aviser l'état catastrophique dans lequel l'appartement se trouvait. Les rideaux déchirés, les coussins éventrés, des croquettes éparpillées partout, les cadres brisés au sol et un gigantesque tas de poils noirs dans un coin, bref, un carnage.

-Bon, dit Genesis. Ça a été un plaisir de t'aider à garder le furet. Si tu permets maintenant, je vais...

A peine avaient-ils, lui et Sephiroth, fait deux pas vers la sortie, qu'Angeal les avait attrapés par le col et les tirait en arrière.

-Hors de question de vous faire la malle, les gars, vous allez m'aider à nettoyer tout ça, et peu importe si on doit y passer une autre nuit!

* * *

Et voilà, c'est la fin de cet OS!

J'espère qu'il vous a plu, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire, en tout cas!

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, ça fait toujours super plaisir! ;)

* * *

Réponse aux anonymes:

kimo gaig: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a poussée à écrire cet OS plus vite que ce que j'avais prévu ;) Ça me fait plaisir de savoir que ce que je fais te plait, j'espère que cet OS t'aura autant plu que les autres! A la prochaine! ;)


End file.
